


A Conversation at the Memorial

by Hokuto



Series: (Nice Dream): The Gaps In Between [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Banter, Gen, One Shot, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has a job offer and a conversation.  Takes place at the beginning of "(Nice Dream)" chapter 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation at the Memorial

Kakashi might lose track of time when he was visiting the memorial, but that didn't mean he stopped being aware of his surroundings entirely, and he was only mildly surprised when Itachi appeared silently beside him. He slouched a little lower against the post and said, "Hey, Captain."

Itachi didn't seem surprised at being noticed, and said, "I'm not your captain any more, Kakashi-san."

"Well, you know how it is. Old habits and all that," said Kakashi. "It's a bit unusual to see you out here, though..."

"Yes," Itachi agreed, kneeling to look for a name on the memorial. Kakashi didn't need to ask which one; it wasn't the most recent name by any means, but it wasn't too far from the bottom of the list, either. Danzo had fought against putting that name on the monument, but Itachi had insisted on it, and for a few days after the incident, whatever Itachi wanted, he had gotten.

Of course, that had changed quickly enough. The memorial was untouchable, however, and Uchiha Shisui's name remained.

Kakashi had been expecting Itachi to find him since he'd gotten the request, but for form's sake he asked, "So, what brings you here today? I hope you're not turning into a sentimental old man like me."

"I heard that you were assigned to lead Sasuke and Naruto's team," said Itachi.

Kakashi scratched his cheek and said, "Well, I would be surprised that you've heard already, but you are Itachi... The Hokage's asked me to take their team, but I'm still thinking it over - I'll probably accept, though. Going to ask me to go easy on your little brother and let him pass?"

"Of course not," Itachi said. "If you don't think that Sasuke is ready to graduate, then I trust your judgment."

"Ah," said Kakashi, wondering if that was Itachi's idea of a joke; Captain Itachi was well-known for a lot of things, but listening to other people about his little brother wasn't one of them.

Itachi stood, but didn't turn around. "If you do accept the assignment," he said, "I hope you realize that I would consider you personally responsible for my brother's safety."

The skin on the side of Kakashi's neck prickled, right above the spot where the kunai would slide in and sever his carotid artery. Seventeen Uchiha had died that way, mostly members of the police force; it was a quick death, at least, if bloody.

"Just kidding," Itachi said. He turned and there was almost a trace of a smile on his face. "I'm sure that you'll make a fine teacher, Kakashi-san. Please take good care of my brother and Naruto." He bowed slightly and said, "If you'll excuse me, I have some reports to finish..."

"Sure, sure," Kakashi said, and only after Itachi had vanished could he breathe easily again. He tried to calculate just how angry the Hokage would be if he refused the assignment after all; he didn't like the answers he came up with. Damn.

"My life would be so much easier if the other Uchiha were easy-going, like you," he told Obito, but he was pretty sure that was a lost cause.


End file.
